


A Flower For One, A Flower For All

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, But then I realized, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, I could probably just keep it short and sweet with keeping Kokichi's crush ambiguous, I have fics to write for Ouma Month, I might come back to this idea and write a proper resolution to it, Multi, Now this originally was going to be a super long ass fic, Other, So you can pretend ANY ship works here!, Technically all of D.I.C.E. is there but only Kurochi and Glenn are talking and recognizable, but see the thing is, so whoops, there is blood btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Having a big heart meant that Kokichi had a lot of love to give. Tragedy strikes, however, when that love starts to blossom as flowers in his chest.
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	A Flower For One, A Flower For All

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GOD I'm caught up!!! Yey!!! Hopefully I can STAY caught up now!!!
> 
> This was written for day 23 of Ouma Month, with the obvious prompt, "Hanahaki AU"
> 
> Originally, I wanted to make this MASSIVE project that was essentially a collection of short stories where Kokichi talks to individual people, and their talks end with him coughing up one of those damn pesky flowers. Originally this was a ship fic, but idk if I ever will continue this as an actual series, so for now, I'm gonna say it's ambiguous who Kokichi likes in this fic because it doesn't say anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Not many people knew it, But Kokichi had a huge heart.

He loved his family, he loved his friends, he loved animals--even to the point where eating meat could sometimes trigger an emotional response, not that he would care to admit it. Even as he teased and tormented those around him, he did it out of affection, and never meant any harm by it.

However, love was always a dangerous game.

Kokichi had noticed it within himself--the way he stared, the way his heart fluttered when they smiled, the way his cheeks warmed at their closeness--and the never ending stream of desires that were unrequited at best.

Once he knew that the feelings he had were of a romantic nature, however, was when he started feeling ill.

Kokichi ignored it at first, thinking it was anxiety over the idea of falling in love with someone. Days passed, and his condition only grew worse and worse. Each pang of self inflicted rejection, each unfulfilled longing desire, each instance caused a strange sensation to grow in his chest. Until he was coughing, finding that his lungs wanted to be rid of something that wasn’t meant to be there.

Two days later, Kokichi found himself coughing up a storm, and the sensation of something crawling up his throat hit him. Panicked, he made a beeline for the bathroom, and gagged into the toilet. He mistakenly thought he was going to throw up.

Instead, he coughed up blood and petals.

It took Kokichi all of but one second to realize what it was. A rare disease, inflicted on those suffering from an unrequited love. Kokichi swallowed dryly, slowly moving his hand to flush the toilet, and down the petals and blood went. Out of sight, and out of mind. Except his pounding heart wouldn’t let him forget it.

In fact, his body had more to repel.

Maybe if he had stopped with just the one color of petals, he would have immediately called an ambulance, but there were so many different petals being coughed up from his lungs. Forget-me-nots, bluebells, roses, lilies, cherry blossoms, dogwood flowers--and those were only the few that he  _ could _ recognize. There were so many different petals, different  _ flowers _ trapped within his chest, that it frightened him. 

He tried to get up, to call for his family or even just to get his own phone, but he immediately collapsed and continued to cough up more and more petals onto the bathroom floor. Gasping, wheezing, swallowing shallow gulps of air as the flowers filled his lungs, he struggled to crawl over to the door. He managed to reach up for the door, making sure it was unlocked before he collapsed again. At least now that he was at the door, he could try to call for someone--even if his voice was barricaded by petals and pollen.

Kokichi started slamming his fists against the door, hoping that such a commotion would catch someone’s attention. Thankfully, it did--by that point, Kokichi’s vision was blurry and he couldn’t see who it was, but he knew it was someone in his family. He heard them cry out, but that was all he heard or saw before his vision went, and his consciousness wasn’t too far behind.

The next time Kokichi opened his eyes just a crack, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He couldn’t move, and he quickly realized that he wasn’t breathing on his own. A tube, invasive and painful, had been stuck down his throat--but at least, he could breathe, even if it felt so foreign and strange.

Figures stood in his room, and there was a muffled voice talking. Kokichi tried to blink away the blurriness, but it was no use. However, the muffled voices started to become a lot clearer.

“... Unfortunately, due to his critical condition, we can’t operate on him,” a foreign voice, one Kokichi definitely didn’t recognize, was speaking. A doctor, he assumed. “The typical operation required for the Hanahaki disease has a greater chance of killing him due to the sheer number of flowers blooming in his chest. Thankfully, we were able to prevent the ones that hadn’t yet bloomed from doing so, but he is still in critical condition.”

“How… is this possible?” A voice Kokichi  _ did _ recognize, almost immediately. His older twin brother, Kurochi--panicked and worried beyond belief, sounded like he was crying. “That disease, I thought it only… it only latched onto romantic feelings…”

“In most cases, that is how it goes, yes,” the doctor affirmed. “However, in acute cases like this one… the disease can feed off of any kind of affection, even ones that aren’t romantic in nature. We suspect that there is at least one flower bloomed from romantic feelings, but the others are blooming from something else. This is common with patients on the aromantic spectrum with a significant person in their lives they love dearly, even if not romantic in nature, the feelings are powerful enough to cause a response.” The doctor huffed. “It is often misidentified as solely based on romantic feelings, but in actuality, the disease can feed on any strong, positive feelings, and it can have an almost domino-like effect on the patient.”

“Then, what the hell can you guys do about it?” Another voice Kokichi recognized, a man Kokichi found to be like an older brother. Glenn Holland, an American fire dancer. His voice sounded hoarse. “There’s… there’s got to be a way to save him, right?”

“We’re looking into specialists of the disease as we speak. Once we find one, we will bring them here to treat him,” the doctor raised a hand. “I know you all have questions… but please understand, we are doing everything we can.”

There was more, but the voices started fading out into quiet murmurs. Kokichi’s eyes, though barely open to begin with, slowly started to close. He felt his eyes water, even as they closed. As he lost consciousness once again, one single thought ran through his mind;

_ What dumb luck it was to have a big heart. _


End file.
